


Life's Simple Pleasures

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> Semi-public sex. </p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Written for my darling Lilyseyes' Birthday! Her prompt: simple pleasure.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life's Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Semi-public sex. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for my darling Lilyseyes' Birthday! Her prompt: simple pleasure.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Life’s Simple Pleasures

~

Severus sighed, setting aside his book with reluctance. Glancing at the owl he’d received earlier that day, he shook his head. Why did he allow Narcissa to order him about? On his day off, even? _Because it’s easier than arguing with her._

Rising, he went to his wardrobe and retrieved his robes. Then, with one last wistful look at his book, he tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace. “Malfoy Manor!” 

Narcissa was already waiting, and when he stepped into the living room, she came forward, hands extended. “Thank you for coming, Severus.”

Severus inclined his head. “It’s my pleasure.” 

“I’m so pleased you feel that way.” Clasping his hands, she drew him close and, after pressing a kiss to each cheek, tucked her hand in his arm and led him towards the door. “I appreciate you helping me with this project.” 

Severus coughed. “You never did say what you needed assistance with--” He paused as they entered a sunny sitting room. There, seated at a table that was set for tea, and looking very uncomfortable, was Harry Potter. Severus almost groaned.

“Didn’t I?” murmured Narcissa. “How curious.” She led Severus forward. “I’m sure you recall Mr Potter, don’t you, Severus?” 

“I believe so,” Severus deadpanned. _I only spoke about him incessantly as I was being nursed back to health, as you well know._

Narcissa hummed. “Excellent.” She disengaged her arm from Severus’. “I must go and see to something pressing. I hope you gentlemen can be social until I return?” 

Moving faster than he’d seen her move in ages, Narcissa sailed from the room, leaving Potter and Severus staring at each other. 

Potter cleared his throat. “Why do I feel as if I’ve been set up?” 

_Because you’re no fool._ Without commenting, Severus sat down. “So, how did she lure you here, Potter?” 

Shooting him a startled look, Potter smiled faintly. “I...owe her, I guess.” 

“Indeed.” Severus raised an eyebrow but didn’t press. “As do I, I suppose.” 

Potter leaned forward, his eyes intent. “That’s right. She found you that night in the Shack, didn’t she? Took you to hospital?” 

“Yes.” Severus suppressed a shiver. “It was a close thing.” 

Potter licked his lips. “I’m sorry we just left you there. We thought--”

Severus held up a hand. “There’s no need to apologise. You were rather busy saving the world, after all.” 

Potter blushed. “Yeah, thanks to you. If not for your memories, the outcome could have been very different.” 

Severus inclined his head. He’d never expected to live for Potter to thank him. “Perhaps.” He smirked. “So how is being as Auror?”

“It’s not exactly the way I thought it’d be.” Potter smiled. “There’s a lot more paperwork than I anticipated.” 

“Isn’t everything?” Severus murmured. 

“I guess.” Glancing at the door, Potter pursed his lips. “Do you think she’ll be back soon?”

_No._ “She’ll return eventually, I’m sure,” said Severus. “Why?” 

Potter gestured at the array of sandwiches, cakes, and biscuits. “I came straight from the Ministry and I skipped lunch--” Just then his stomach gurgled and he flushed. 

Severus bit back a smile. “I’m sure she means for us to start without her,” he said, reaching for the teapot. “I say we help ourselves. How do you take your tea?” 

After pouring for both himself and Potter, Severus sat back and watched Potter consume several sandwiches, a couple of fairy cakes, and some shortbread biscuits. When he was replete, Potter sat back, eyeing Severus. “You’re not how I thought you’d be.”

“Oh?” Snagging a shortbread biscuit, Severus nibbled it. “How did you think I’d be?” 

“Well you spent six years making me hate you, so--” 

“It was necessary,” Severus said. 

“Well I know that now.” Potter smiled. “You’re a great actor.”

Severus snorted. “You’d be surprised how motivating it can be when your life is at stake.” 

Potter nodded. “Yeah, I can only imagine.” Reaching for another fairy cake, he winced.

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked. 

Potter grimaced, rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand. “Muscle strain. I was in a raid a few days ago and got injured. I’ve been meaning to get to a masseuse, but--” 

_That clever witch._ Severus cleared his throat. “As it happens, that’s my new career. I’m a masseur.”

“Are you?” Potter blinked at him. “Um, do you think you could--”

Severus sighed, getting to his feet. “Yes, Potter. I’m sure I can work that kink out of your shoulder.” 

Potter’s muscles were firm, tight. Even through his clothes, Severus could tell his was in excellent shape. Severus pressed harder, working the kink out with slow, even presses. Potter leaned forward until his head was resting against his folded arms, which were braced on the table. “Oh,” he moaned. “That feels fabulous.” 

Severus didn’t reply, although the noises emerging from Potter were making it difficult to concentrate on what he was doing. In his mind’s eye it was only a short step to removing the red Auror robes and shirt to caress the warm skin underneath--

“Your hands are amazing,” Potter whispered. “Never stop doing that.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “I can arrange for you to have a follow-up session with one of the other masseuses,” he said. “If you like.”

Potter raised his head, turning around to look up at him. “Why can’t you be my masseur?” 

Severus avoided Potter’s gaze. “You’ll mess up your shoulder if you do that,” he said. “Try to keep still.” 

Potter, stubborn as always, turned in his chair. “Answer me.” He bit his lip. “Am I that unappealing that you can’t even bear to touch me?” 

Severus blinked at him. “Don’t be ridiculous! Of course that’s not it. Rather the opposite, in fact--” Severus snapped his mouth shut. What was wrong with him?

Slowly, Potter stood. “Me, too.” Stepping into Severus’ arms, he leaned in. “I’d just been asking Narcissa for advice regarding you last week, in fact.” 

Narcissa! Eyes narrowed, Severus glanced at the tea. Could she have laced it with Veritaserum--? “I, too, may have mentioned to her my interest in a more intimate relationship with you,” he admitted. 

Potter grinned. “Truly?” 

Surrendering to the inevitable, Severus nodded, and a moment later found himself kissing Potter. While it started slowly, tentatively, their kisses quickly became deep, sensual. Potter’s tongue stroked enticingly against Severus’, luring him in, and Severus didn’t resist, bending Potter back and plundering his mouth until they were both trembling and panting. 

Scattering kisses along Potter’s neck, Severus slid his hand beneath Potter’s robes, fumbling with his flies. 

Potter was with him all the way, murmuring encouragement as he, too, tried to unbutton Severus’ robes. “Yes,” he hissed as Severus’ hand closed around his cock. “Fuck!” 

“Probably not the best place for it,” Severus murmured as he stroked Potter. 

Potter’s face was open, expressive, and when he managed to get his hands on Severus’ cock, he flushed with triumph. “Want you so much,” he whispered. 

They wanked each other in tandem, their breathing in sync, and as they got faster and faster, Severus found himself practically drowning in Potter’s eyes. 

Potter bit his lip. “I’m going to--”

“Come for me, gorgeous,” Severus purred, voice low, and Potter did, all over Severus’ hand. That sight, coupled with Potter continuing to stroke him, had Severus tumbling into orgasm only moments later as well.

As they leaned against each other, breathing hard, Potter nuzzled Severus’ jaw. “I don’t think Narcissa is coming back.” 

Severus suspected she was just outside the door, actually. “Perhaps that’s for the best,” he said, tucking Potter back into his clothes. “It gives us a chance to escape.” His hand shook a bit. Was this a one-time thing for Potter?

Leaning back to stare into Severus’ face, Potter blinked. “Won’t she think that, I dunno, rude?” 

“It’s preferable to her finding us like this,” Severus pointed out.

Potter coughed. “That’s true.” He smiled. “Maybe we can apologise by inviting her out to dinner sometime. The two of us?” 

Slowly, Severus smiled. It seemed this wasn’t just a one off, then. Leaning in, he kissed Potter. “I think she would like that. Now, your place or mine?” 

“Yours,” said Potter immediately. “I live with Ron and Hermione, and--”

Severus shuddered. “Say no more.” And a moment later they were gone.

~

Once she heard the Disapparation crack, Narcissa walked back into the room. Sniffing, she wrinkled her nose. “Mopsy!” 

When the elf appeared she said, “Clean up the tea things. And open the windows, this room definitely needs to be aired out.” 

Smiling, Narcissa then went to a window. Perhaps she’d leave them alone for a few days before she contacted them. As she plotted her next move, she reflected how nice it was to be back in matchmaking. She did so love life’s simple pleasures. 

~


End file.
